Brick-shaped containers made of paperboard and plastic composites for containing drinks have become popular in recent years. One of the popular brands of such containers is Tetra Pak®. These brick-shaped containers with product are sometimes sold as a single package. A number of these containers can be packaged together in plastic wrap. The plastic wrap is destroyed when the package is opened. Paperboard cartons can be used for containing these brick-shaped containers, but they are also destroyed as a package when they are opened to remove one or more containers. It would be desirable to have a package that could be torn open to allow the removal of one or more containers, but would still function as a package for the containers that are not removed.